


Завести тигра

by Omletto



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Partly kidfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omletto/pseuds/Omletto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шизука. Тора. Школьная крыша.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Завести тигра

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF-2016 за команду Beelzebub.  
> Куча сирдец Изуэль за бетинг! И особая благодарность Леси за помощь с названием! <3

— Больно? — взволнованно спрашивает Шизука. 

— Ни капельки, — бурчит хмурый рыжеволосый мальчишка и сильнее сжимает окровавленный кулак.

Врун, думает Шизука. Её расшибленная коленка ноет так, что Шизука уже готова распрощаться со всей ногой. И она-то сразу после неудачного падения поспешила, ковыляя, к отцу в больницу. А случайно встреченный по пути мальчишка упрямо терпел, баюкая разбитую руку в другой. Если бы Шизука не потащила его за собой, он, наверное, так и остался бы стоять, рассматривая изодранные до мяса костяшки. Небось мальчишка сам и умудрился поранить себя. С него сталось бы, вон как обиженно зыркает исподлобья, будто Шизука оторвала его от самого важного занятия в мире. 

Шизука — насколько позволяет щиплющая боль — ускоряет шаг. Нужно скорее сдать мальчишку в крепкие отцовские руки, а то сбежит ведь. И только уже сидя под дверью смотровой и подсушивая йодное пятно на разбитой коленке, Шизука понимает, что если бы мальчишка не захотел, не позволил бы себя увести.

Пока отец занят внутри, Шизука успевает трижды пропеть песенку из любимого мультфильма про приключения смелого тигрёнка, переплести косу, несколько раз перечитать плакат на стене о страшной болезни под названием «грипп». Мальчишка выходит, когда Шизука осторожно поднимается на ноги, чтобы размяться, и выглядит это так, будто она вскочила после долгого волнительного ожидания. 

Мальчишка самодовольно улыбается, будто герой какой-то — а ведь это Шизука чуть ли не жизнь ему спасла. У него на лбу красуется пластырь с мишками, а перебинтованная рука висит вдоль тела, словно к ней тяжёлая гиря привязана. 

— Сказали, две недели — никаких драк. А я и не собираюсь слушаться! — спешит он похвалиться, смешно поджимая губы. — А тебе на сколько запретили?

— Я и не дралась вовсе, — хмурится Шизука. Будто есть что-то забавное в драках. Её вообще никогда не принимали за хулиганку, но сейчас отчего-то стыдно признаваться в этом. — Споткнулась на лестнице.

— А, — разочарованно протягивает мальчишка — словно ждал от Шизуки совсем другого — и чешет нос пальцами здоровой руки. — Я Тора, — говорит он, глядя себе под ноги. — Спасибо, что помогла.

Тора почти смущённо двигает локтём, будто объясняет, за что благодарит. 

Шизука отчего-то тоже смущается, складывает обе ладошки за спиной, отводит взгляд. Просто Тора оказался неожиданно милым, и на долю секунды ей захотелось потрепать его по волосам.

— Не за что, — отвечает она, поджимая губы, и не знает, что ещё сказать, чтобы Тора остался.

Они так и стоят, перекатываясь с носка на пятку. Шизука дёргает себя за подол платья, Тора, не стесняясь, ковыряется в носу. Повезло, что прохожие совсем не обращают на них внимания — ей и так стыдно без причины. Но это же больница, здесь у всех другие заботы, а Шизука не знает, чем зацепить понравившегося мальчишку.

— Что интересного в драках? — спрашивает она после долгих раздумий. Ей хотелось проявить участие, а выходит и вовсе обвинительно.

— Как «что»?! — моментально возмущается Тора. — Когда дерёшься, внутри всё кипит, и ты не можешь остановиться, пока не докажешь, что ты круче всех!

Шизука едва сдерживает смех. Сложно представить, что большой и сильный Тора может состроить такую гримасу — обиженную и почти беззащитную, до ужаса искреннюю.

— Покажешь мне? — наклоняется к нему Шизука, и лицо Торы светлеет, по губам скользит широкая улыбка.

— Конечно! — кричит он и протягивает раскрытую ладонь.

 

Голова у Торы тяжёлая, как камень. Шизука усаживается удобнее, разминая колени, и потягивается — Тору всё равно и взрывом не разбудишь. Она прокручивает в уме их первое знакомство почти каждый раз, когда им удаётся вот так побыть наедине. И чем дольше она смотрит на Тору, тем больше она поражается, как из милого мальчишки он вырос в бесполезную груду мышц. 

Но всё-таки хорошо, что чертокаменцев перевели к ним в академию — теперь они с Торой могут видеться чаще, даже несмотря на его постоянные подработки. Шизука нежно убирает влажную прядь с лица Торы, и тот смешно морщит нос во сне. Наверное, ему снова видятся драки, вот бы Ога надрал ему зад ещё раз — чтобы неповадно было. Хотя, конечно, Шизука врёт себе, никогда она не любит Тору так, как в моменты его триумфа. И не потому, что её злят неудачники, просто Тора тогда сияет так ярко, что у неё захватывает дух. 

Тора ворочается и подкладывает ладони под голову. Шизука смотрит на разбитые костяшки и сетует на то, какой Тора у неё растяпа — снова, небось, учинил беспорядок на стройке. Шизука уже давно научилась различать боевые ранения и производственные травмы — ещё когда им было по двенадцать и на Тору упала его первая груда кирпичей. Шизука просидела всю ночь у его постели, а на утро Тора впервые увидел её слёзы. Дрожащим от страха голосом он обещал, что с ним всё будет хорошо, и с тех пор никогда не нарушал своего обещания.

Слишком расчувствовалась, корит себя Шизука, но улыбку сдержать не в силах. Она щёлкает Тору по носу, потому что это он виноват. Во всём-всём на свете. 

— Что? Уже обед? — у Торы хриплый голос со сна и веки не открываются. Он тщетно силится и трёт кулаками глаза. 

— Нет, — отвечает Шизука и добавляет в голос притворной обиды. — Просто мне скучно.

Тора смотрит на неё, будто видит впервые. А потом ржёт, долго и взахлёб, пока Шизука не затыкает его щелбаном. Она делает вид, что дуется, но Тора знает её уже так много лет. Он прижимается лбом к её животу, тычется носом куда-то в район пупка, и Шизука смеётся. Ей щекотно и очень тепло. Тора обнимает её за талию руками, и Шизука физически чувствует, что он никогда её не отпустит. Что Тора просто не сможет жить без неё, пусть он никогда в этом не признается. 

Ей даже не хочется слышать об этом — ну какие у Торы могут быть признания, он же одно чувство от другого отделить не может. Шизука знает: Тора живёт инстинктами. И то, что происходит между ними — естественная потребность. Шизука знает, потому что сама чувствует то же самое, потому что Тора научил её жить по-своему.

— Я ещё подремлю, — бормочет он, отрывая от сентиментальных мыслей, но объятья не разжимает. Держится за Шизуку, как за спасательный круг.

Шизука не отвечает — да и что тут скажешь, будто бы Тора кого-то спрашивал. Она проводит ладонью по его щеке, и Тора ластится, как огромный ленивый кот. Завела на свою голову, думает Шизука и сама прикрывает глаза. На школьной крыше гуляет лёгкий весенний ветерок, солнце светит щедро и тепло. До обеда ещё пара уроков, и у них впереди ещё куча времени, чтобы помечтать о приятном. Вместе.


End file.
